thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Three Cheers
Thomas' Three Cheers is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. Plot It was an exciting day on the Island of Sodor. "Good morning!" called Harold. Annie and Clarabel were full of happy children. Thomas was taking them to the Annual Sports Day. Everything was ready for the day to begin. Stephen was there too, he was also helping with the sports day "Hello Stephen." said Thomas "Hello Thomas." said Stephen "Are you helping with sports day too?" asked Thomas "Yes, I am." said Stephen "And I can't wait to see who the winner is." and Stephen puffed away. Then a boy walked onto the platform and spoke to Thomas "I hope I'm number 1 and win a medal." said a boy "It must be splendid to win a medal." chuffed Thomas "After all, I'm engine number one." Thomas worked hard all day. But he kept thinking about medals. He imagined himself wearing a gold medal with a red ribbon. How smart he would look. "Hello Thomas." whistled Percy "I'm taking the Fat Controller to Sports Day." "You can see the egg and spoon race." chuffed Thomas "I didn't know eggs and spoons had races." "The children race with eggs and spoons." said Bertie "And the winner gets a medal. I wish I could get a medal." "You'll need to win a race first." whistled Percy. "I'll race you Thomas. The first one to the station is the winner." "You're on." whistled Thomas. "Ready! Steady! Go!". "Better hurry Bertie!" peeped Thomas. Then Thomas had to stop to pick up some passengers. "Better hurry Thomas!" teased Bertie as he rattled over the bridge. Then Bertie had to stop at a level crossing "Last one there puffs hot air!" called Thomas. Thomas was nearly at the station. As he drew near the plane field. A signalman flagged him down. Now Thomas was really cross, Bertie was sure to win. Then, he saw the Fat Controller "Thomas, the sports day medals had been left in my office. You must fetch them at once. We can't let the children down." "Of course not sir." replied Thomas, and he chuffed away. Meanwhile, Bertie had raced into the station. "I won!" shouted Bertie "I won!" And he waited eagily for Thomas. He waited and waited. But Thomas had forgotten about the race. He was thinking about the children "I can't let them down. I can't let them down.". At last. Thomas puffed back into Knapford station. The stationmaster gave Thomas' driver the box of medals. Then Thomas set off again. He arrived just in time, the Fat Controller and The Earl were waiting for him "Well done!" said the Fat Controller "Thank you sir." panted Thomas. "Marvellous Thomas!" said the Earl "Now you're here." he said "We can start the sports day." The Fat Controller and the Earl presented medals to the winners. "Congratulations!" said the Fat Controller "You're the winner of this year's annual sports day." said the Earl proudly "Thank you sir." The next day. Stephen, Bertie and the medal winner arrived with a surprise for Thomas. A small boy presented him with a gold medal on a red ribbon. "You were very helpful in sports day." "Indeed." said the Earl "So we thought you should have a medal of your own." added the boy "My very own medal!" said Thomas "Thank you." "Three Cheers for Thomas, the number one engine!" chanted the Earl and the children "But I still won the race!" tooted Bertie. "Anyway." said Stephen "It doesn't matter about races. All that matters is, Thomas saved sports day!" announced Stephen who blew his whistle loudly. Thomas just beamed happily. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Stephen * Bertie * Harold * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Miss Jenny (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Harvey (deleted scene) Locations * The Lighthouse * The Windmill * Sports Field Halt * Three Tier Bridge * Knapford * Dryaw * Oliver's Shed * Balladrine * Wellsworth * McColl Farm * Maithwaite * The Fat Controller's Office (mentioned) Home Media Releases * Happy Friendly Helpers * The Complete First Series Trivia * Stock footage from James and the Big Red Balloon, Bulgy Returns and Percy Saves the Day is used, making this the episode with the most stock footage. * This is the last episode of the first season. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Balladrine and Sports Field Halt in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. * This episode marks Miss Jenny and the Thin Clergyman's first appearances. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video